Lost & Found
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A friend is lost but true feelings are found
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place near the end of season 7. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County. Mark and Elizabeth are married and Ella is a newborn. Kim Legaspi never existed. Carter moved back in with Kerry after he returned from Atlanta.  
  
  
Carter comforts Kerry after she looses a close friend and the discover there may be more than friendship between them.  
  
Lost & Found  
Part 1: True Feelings  
A friend has been lost but true feelings have been found.  
  
Kerry Weaver was having a normal day in the ER. She had to deal with a few rude patients and Malucci, but she didn't care. She was happy. It was Thursday . That meant it was pizza and video night for her and John. For tonight's video they had chosen Deep Impact. They'd seen it a million times but it was one of Kerry's favorites. During the sad parts she would cry into Carter's shoulder and she loved the way he'd always comment on how much she looked like Laura Innes one of the actresses in the movie.  
  
Kerry smiled as she headed for the lounge. She was getting her coat and shoulder bag from her locker when Carol stuck her head in the door. "Kerry there's a phone call for you on line two" Kerry smiled "Ok Thank you Carol." She walked over to the phone. "Hello this is Kerry Weaver" Kerry's smile quickly turned to a frown. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "Oh god, no, when?, Yes. No, ok, Thank you." Kerry hung up the phone grabbed her stuff and ran from the hospital.   
  
Half an hour later Kerry walked into her house. She noticed that John already had a piping hot pizza and the Deep Impact video out on the table. She dropped her coat and bag on the floor and just stood there. Carter emerged from the kitchen holding a two liter of Pepsi and 2 cups. He smiles. "Hey Kerry ready for video night?" Kerry didn't answer him. She just stood there. Carter noticed her gripping her crutch so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She looked like she was going to fall. He sits the pop and the cups on the table and races to Kerry's side. He whispers "Kerry"  
  
Kerry fell into his arms and begun to sib. Carter just stood there holding her tightly in his arms letting her cry. They stayed that way for several minutes. Kerry pulled away enough to look at him. She looked at John's tee-shirt. It was soaked from her tears. She lightly touches the wet side. She whispers "I'm sorry." He says "Its ok" He takes her hand and gently leads her to the couch. They sit down. Carter turns so he's facing her. She had her head down. He gently lifts her face so she's looking at him. He whispers "What is it Kerry, Tell me what has you so upset." Kerry looks at him. "I got a phone call at work today and" She broke down in tears again. She whispers "John, Gabe he, he passed away last night"  
  
Carter pulled her into his embrace and gently rocked her. He had a few tears in his own eyes he had really liked Dr. Lawrence he had taught him alot during his short stay at County. He whispers "I'm so sorry honey , I'm so sorry." Kerry whispers "Its not fair John everybody leaves me Lucy, Jeanie," Carter stopped her " Kerry Jeanie didn't die" Kerry whispers "No but I never see her anymore and now Gabe left me too." Carter gently places his hands on her face and caressing her tear stained cheeks. He whispers "I won't leave you Kerry" She smiled a little feeling herself being drawn in by John's kindness. They looked at each other for a minute. Carter slowly lowered his lips to Kerry's and kissed her softly. When he realized what he had done he quickly pulled away. He whispers "I'm sorry Kerry" She whispered "Don't be" Fresh tears started to slide down her cheeks. She laid her head on Carter's shoulder and continued to cry until she fell asleep.  
  
Once Carter realized Kerry had fallen asleep he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He pushed a few loose strands of red hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He whispers "I love you Kerry" He wished he had the courage to say those words to her when she was awake.  
  
He walked toward the door when Kerry sat up and cried "John please don't leave me!" Carter walked back over to her bed. He sat down next to her. He whispers "Shh, its ok I'm here, I promise I won't leave you Kerry." He lays down beside her. Kerry snuggles up next to him resting her head on his chest. Carter put his arm around her and held her close. The room was quiet when Kerry whispers "I love you too John." Carter couldn't believe it. She heard him and she said she loved him too. He pulled her a little closer to him. He stared up at the ceiling and thought to himself "I hope this means Kerry want to be more than friends too.  
  
  
  
  
Are Carter and Kerry headed down the road to romance?  
Find out in   
Part 2 Coming soon!!  



	2. Chapter 2:Peace and Love

FYI: This story takes place about a week after part 1. Here's what happened in part 1. Kerry's mentor and friend Gabe Lawrence passed away and Kerry found comfort in Carter's arms. He thought she was asleep when he whispered "I love you" but she wasn't and she said "I love you' in return. It is now the evening of Dr. Lawrence's funeral service. Kerry and Carter along with a few other ER coworkers attend the service.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Peace and Love   
  
  
Kerry looked at herself in the mirror she hated the way she looked in a dress. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She wore a black dress that stopped just below her knees. She hated the fact that a tiny bit of her scar showed she pulled and tugged at the dress trying to cover her leg. She was startled by a pair of arms around her waist. She playfully hit Carter's hand. "John you scared me" Carter grinned "Sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you, are you about ready to go" Kerry frowned "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."   
Kerry grabbed her purse and crutch and started toward the door with Carter following close behind her.   
  
Kerry stood outside the funeral home and waited for Carter to park the car. Carter walked toward her twirling his car keys. He looked at Kerry he thought she looked really pretty in a dress and wondered why she didn't wear them more often. "Lets go inside now" Kerry nodded and started to walk toward the entrance of the funeral home but she stopped suddenly and just stood there. Carter turned to see Kerry just standing there. He walked over to her. She looked up at him her blue-green eyes filling with tears she whispers "I don't think I can do this John he was like a father to me I don't think I can say goodbye." Carter reached out and gently touched her cheek. "You're not saying goodbye Kerry because Dr. Lawrence will always be with you in your heart just as Lucy will always be in mine" A few tears now slid done Kerry's cheeks. "I know John but I still don't think I can do this" Carter looked at her "Sure you can Kerry and I'll be right there with you." Carter took her hand in his and held it tightly. They walked into the funeral home together.   
  
Kerry walked into the room holding Carter's hand. She got a little shaky when she saw Gabe's casket at the front of the room. Standing near the casket was Gabe's son and daughter in-law talking to Mark. They made thie way to the front of the room. Mark saw Kerry approaching them holding Carter's hand he wondered what was up with those two but he said nothing. He walked up to Kerry and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kerry Dr. Lawrence was a good man and a good doctor" Kerry whispered "Thank you Mark". She grabbed John's hand. " I want to introduce you to his family" Carter nodded . They walked over to Gabe's family. "Hi Gabe I'm really sorry about your dad he was a wonderful man" He hugged her "That he was Kerry, you were very special to my father I'm glad you came." Carter extended his hand "I'm John Carter I'm Kerry's friend I only knew your dad for a short time but he taught me alot" The man nodded "I'm Gabe Lawrence Jr. and this is my wife Gretchen" the pretty blond shook Carter's hand. Gabe Jr. tells Carter "My dad mentioned you a few times he said you were a great doctor I'm glad you made it I think he would be happy to know you both were here."   
  
Kerry took a deep breath as she made her way to Gabe's casket. She was stopped by Elizabeth. Kerry figured she would be around since Mark was there. Elizabeth hugged her. "I'm sorry Kerry I know I didn't know Gabe very well but he seemed like a really nice man" Kerry tried to smile "Thank you Elizabeth he was a really nice man" Elizabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything Mark and I are here for you" Kerry thanked her and continued toward the casket. As soon as she saw him laying there so peaceful tears began to spill down her cheeks and her whole body started to tremble. She gripped the side of the casket. She reached out and touched his cold cheek with her trembling hand. She whispers "I love you Gabe you were always like a father to me" She felt herself starting to fall to the floor when two reached out to catch her. She looked up into two warm brown eyes. She whispers "John" She fell into his arms and her tears turned to sobs. Carter held her close to him and gently rocked her. He whispers "Shh its ok Kerry I got you" Kerry managed to whisper "He's gone John he's really gone" A thought was running through Kerry's mind she knew she had to get away from John because it seemed like everyone she loved either got hurt, left , or died and she loved John so much that if anything happened to him she would never be able to forgive herself. She pulled away from him looked at Gabe one more time then she looked at Carter. She reached out and touched his hand she whispers "I'm sorry John" se turns and runs from the funeral home. Carter stood there for a minute unsure of what just happened. He knew he couldn't just stand there he had to go find Kerry. He too raced from the funeral home in search for Kerry.   
  
Carter checked the house but it was empty and there was no sign she had been there. He then checked the hospital but Luka told him she hadn't been there. He checked Doc Magoo's but she wasn't there either. He was beginning to worry about her. He didn't know where else to look. Then he thought of one more place to look.   
Kerry was in her favorite spot in the park near the lake. She sat alone watching a man push his infant son in the baby swing while his wife played catch with their dog. Kerry let out a little sigh as she imagined John pushing a little baby with red hair while she played with their dog. She sighed again and said to herself "Snap out of it Kerry you know that will never happen he's better off with out you." She shivered as fresh tears filled her eyes.   
Carter saw Kerry sitting alone watching the family in the park. He walked over to her and whispered "Kerry" She looked up at him and just seeing him made her cry even more. She whispers "Go away John" He sits down next to her. He turns to face her. He takes her hand in his. "No Kerry not until you tell me what's going on" Kerry's heart was breaking she just wanted him to hold her but she looked at him and said "Nothing is going on John I just think it would be better if we weren't together anymore we should just be friends" She turned away and started to sob. Carter felt tears stinging his own eyes. He gently turned Kerry toward him and whispered "Why Kerry did I do something wrong" Kerry felt so awful she hated to see John cry. She reached out and touched his cheek. "No of course not you could never do anything wrong" Carter looked at her "Then what is it Kerry why don't you want to be with me" Kerry sighed and whispered "I'm scared John" He whispers "of what Kerry" She looked down at her lap and whispered "Of loving you" Carter gently lifted her face "Why are you afraid of loving me" more tears rolled down Kerry's cheeks as she spoke "Because John everybody I love gets hurt , leaves, or dies and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Carter swept the hair out of Kerry's face and caressed her cheek. "Kerry I can't say nothing is going to happen to me but I can say I'm willing to risk it" "Being with you makes me happier than I've been in a long time I love you Kerry" He leans in and kisses her softly. She smiled "I love you too John" Carter pulled Kerry into his arms and they sat there holding each other watching the sunset. Kerry snuggled in John's arms and sighed happily. Gabe was at peace and she was in love.   
  
  
What's next for Kerry and Carter in the game of Love   
Find out in ......Chapter 3:


	3. Chapter 3:Forever in Your Eyes

FYI: This chapter takes place a few months after chapter 2 only Kerry's bestfriend Elizabeth and Carter's bestfriend Peter know that they are a couple. .   
  
This chapter may contain spoilers for some season 8 episodes.   
  
Chapter 3: Forever In Your Eyes   
  
Carter wants to plan a special evening for Kerry and he enlists the help of an old friend.   
  
  
Carter was having one of those days filled with crazy patients but he couldn't keep his mind on work all he could think about was Kerry. A few nights ago she had come home in tears. She told him about catching Dave in the back of a rig with a EMT she fired him and later that day he had come to her pleading for his job only to confess he had a child and when she still wouldn't rehire him he had said some pretty rude things to her. That had made Carter furious he wanted to clobber Malucci but he promised Kerry he wouldn't. Then a few days ago Kerry got into it with Jing Mei which caused Jing Mei to quit plus after 3 years the private investigator Kerry had hired to find her birth mother showed up stating he had really found her birth mother this time. Carter wished more people knew about them because when ever he would see Kerry hurt or sad at work he just wanted to walk over to her and pull her in to a hug. He had to do something to cheer her up. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know how to do it. He wanted to ask Elizabeth for some advise but she was in surgery all day. He sighed and went outside in the ambulance bay to get some air. He looked over and saw her sitting on the bench alone looking like she was upset.   
  
He walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey Susan is everything ok" Susan looked up and smiled "Yeah I'm fine I'm just trying to figure out what's good about working here and I can't come up with anything" Carter took a hold of her hand and smiled "There's always good friends" Susan smiled "Yeah good friends" Carter looked at her "Susan can I ask you something" Susan nodded "Sure Carter" Carter smiled "Well I don't know if you knew I was seeing someone and well I want to plan a special evening for her I want to propose but I have no clue how to plan anything like that I've never been with a woman long enough to even consider marriage" Susan giggled "Carter you want to propose to your girlfriend she must be pretty special to have stolen your heart is it anyone I know?" Carter nodded "Umm yes you know her" Susan nudged him "So are you going to tell me who she is" Carter knew if he wanted Susan's help he'd have to tell her. He looked at her and whispered "Kerry Weaver"   
  
Susan looked at him "Carter did you just say Kerry Weaver?" Carter nodded "Yes and I'm sure you don't approve right" Susan shook her head "No Carter of course not I was just a little shocked" Carter smiled "So you'll come over to our house and help me set up a special evening for her" Susan smiles "Sure Carter" He hugs her "Thank you Susan"   
  
An hour later Susan walked up the stairs to Kerry's front door and rang the doorbell. Carter opened the door. "Susan come on in" Susan walked in and looked around. "Wow I didn't know Kerry was into African art" Carter smiled "Yeah she used to live in Africa" Something caught Susan's eye she walked over to the mantel she was shocked to see a picture with her in it but the picture next to it was what caught her eye it was a picture of Kerry and Carter he had his arms around her waist and the both had big happy smiles on their faces. Susan smiled they really looked happy together. She turned to face Carter "So what do you want me to do" Carter smiled "Well you could come taste my spaghetti sauce" Susan giggled "Ok" she followed Carter into the kitchen. He held out a spoon with a little sauce dripping off the edge. Susan took a taste from the spoon. "Mmm Carter it tastes wonderful" He smiled "Thanks" Carter walked over to the oven and Susan followed him. "Garlic bread it smells great" Carter giggled "Am I making you hungry Susan" Susan giggled too. "Why don't I set the table for you". Susan walked over to the cabinets she got out two plates and two champagne glasses and arranged them on the table along with the silverware cloth napkins, and a few candles. She walked over to Carter who was stirring the spaghetti. "Carter do you have any flowers?" He nodded "Yes I have a bouquet of pink roses they're Kerry's favorite they're in the firg." Susan walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the flowers. She filled a vase with water and arranged the flowers in the vase. She set them in the middle of the table.   
  
Susan decided to set the front room up for him too. She set up candles all around the room she lit them. She stood back and looked at the room she thought it still needed something. She walked over to the table and removed some of the roses from the vase. She went back to the front room and set the flowers through out the room. Susan thought it was still missing something. She got her purse of the couch and searched through it pulling out the little bottle of her favorite perfume and sprayed it around the room. Carter walked into the room. "Wow Susan it looks great" He could smell the perfume in the air "You even sprayed Kerry's favorite perfume!" Susan giggles "Kerry likes Adidas *Moves* for women" Carter smiled "Thank you Susan it looks great I have one last touch" He walks over to the CD player and inserts a CD. Enrique Iglesias's voice came through the speakers singing *Hero* Susan smiles "I love that song" Carter grins "So does Kerry" He looks at Susan "I want to show you something" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little velvet box he opens it. Susan looks at the beautiful diamond ring sparkling in its box. "Carter its beautiful" Carter looked at her. "Really so you think she'll like it?" Susan smiled "She'll love it" Susan thought to herself "Kerry you sure are one lucky woman" Carter closed the box and put back in his pocket. He smiles at Susan. "I have one last thing to do I'll be right back. He disappears up the stairs.   
  
Susan looked around Kerry's front room some more she came across some more pictures. She saw one that made her laugh out loud. It was the picture Jerry had taken of her, Carol, and Carter doing the twist. Then she saw Elizabeth and Mark's wedding picture. She sighed as she glided her finger over Mark's face. Carter's voice startled her. "So what do you think Susan" She turned around Carter had changed his clothes. He was now wearing black pants with a long sleeved blue silk shirt topped off with a black tie. Susan smiled "Carter you look incredible!" Carter blushed a little "Thank you Susan". Susan grabbed her purse and coat. "Well I better go before Kerry gets home I hope everything goes well tonight" Carter walked over and kissed Susan on the cheek. "Thank you for all your help." She smiled "You're Welcome Carter" He opened the door he watched her walk down the stairs and disappear down the street. He closed the door and went around and checked everything one final time. Everything was prefect all he needed was Kerry.   
  
Half an hour later Carter was sitting on the couch when he heard Kerry's key in the door. He suddenly became nervous. He stood up and walked over to the door. When Kerry opened the door she saw Carter standing there. He smiled "Hi honey close your eyes" Kerry looked at him "John why do you want me to close my eyes" He kept smiling "just close your eyes" Kerry let out a breath. "Fine" She closed her eyes. Carter took her hand and led her into dining room. "Ok you can open your eyes now" Kerry slowly opened her eyes. She saw the beautifully set table her eyes were misty with tears "Oh John its beautiful" He pulled out her chair and she sat down. She set her crutch under the table and Carter pushed her chair in. He disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two plates of spaghetti and two slices of garlic bread. He poured champagne in to their glasses. Carter sat down across from her and the two of them enjoyed a romantic dinner.   
  
Kerry set her napkin on her plate "John that was delicious" He smiles "Why don't we finish our champagne in the front room" Kerry smiled "Ok" Carter takes her hand and leads her to the front room. Kerry was in awe she looked around at all the candles and flowers. Carter grinned "So do you like it" She smiled " I love it" He set his glass on the coffee table and walked over to the CD player and turned it on soon the room wis filled with the voice of Enrique Iglesias's *Hero* Carter walked over to Keerry. He took her glass out of her hand and set it next to his. He smiled "Dance with me Kerry" She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and they slowly danced to the music.   
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance   
Would you run and never look back   
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight   
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips   
Would you laugh   
Oh please tell me this   
Now would you die for the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine   
Would you lie   
Would you run away and hide   
Am I in too deep   
Have I lost my mind   
Well I don't care ...   
Because you're here tonight   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
  
Oh I just want to hold you   
I just want to hold you   
Am I in to deep   
Have I lost my mind   
Well I don't care..   
You're here tonight   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever'   
You can take my breath away.   
  
The music stopped but Carter still held Kerry close dancing slowly. Kerry smiled and whispered "Umm honey the music stopped." He smiled. He took her hand "Lets go sit down on the couch. They sat down. Carter looked at Kerry. He reached out and touched her cheek . He whispers "Do you know how beautiful you look in the candle light" Kerry blushed and smiled at him. Carter took her hands in his. He was real nervous now. He spoke softly. "Kerry you're beautiful, sweet, and caring I treasure every moment we share I'm never happier than when I'm with you" He slowly gets off the couch and gets down on one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. He takes Kerry's hand. He smiles. "I love you with all my heart I knew I loved you from the start and I never want us to be apart" He took the ring out of its box. He looked right into her beautiful blue-green eyes and whispered "Kerry, Will you marry me?" as he slid the beautiful diamond ring on her small finger. Kerry was speechless as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally whispers "Yes" Carter got up and sat beside her . The tears continued to silently roll down her cheeks. She looks into Carter's warm brown eyes. She whispers "I love you John, I love you so much" Carter smiled and whispered "I love you too Mrs. Carter" That made Kerry smile she loved how it sounded. She looked at the ring sparkling on her finger. She couldn't believe it she would soon be Mrs. John Carter. She looked at him. She smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Kerry was happier than she had been in awhile it was because of John. She couldn't wait to start planning their wedding!   
  
What kind of surprise does Kerry and Carter's wedding hold for them   
Find out in..... Chapter 4: Here Comes The Bride............Coming Soon!!


	4. Chapter 4:Here Comes The Bride

Chapter 4: Here Comes The Bride   
  
What kind of surprises does Kerry and Carter's wedding hold for them   
  
  
Kerry Weaver walked into the ER with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to find Elizabeth. She saw Mark by the admit desk. She walked over to him. "Hi Mark is Elizabeth around" Mark smiled "You seem awfully happy things must be going well with you and Carter" Kerry's eyes grew wide. "Mark how did you know did Elizabeth tell you" Mark looked at her "No she didn't tell me she didn't have to I saw the way Carter looked at you and took care of you at Dr. Lawrence's funeral" Kerry blushed a little "Well yes things are great with us we're engaged" She lifted her hand to show Mark her ring. Mark smiled. He hugged her. "That's great! Congratulations!" Kerry smiled "Thank you Mark" He nodded "I think Elizabeth is in the lounge changing Ella" Kerry thanked him and headed for the lounge.   
  
Kerry pushed open the door and walked in to the lounge. Elizabeth was buttoning up Ella's little pants. Kerry smiled she hoped that her and John would have a baby someday. Elizabeth looked up and saw Kerry standing there with a big smile on her face. "Hey Kerry you look happy" Kerry smiled "Guess what! John and I are engaged!" She showed Elizabeth her ring. Elizabeth shrieked with happiness. "Oh Kerry I'm so happy for you!" Kerry giggled "Elizabeth I want you to be my maid of honor." Elizabeth giggled "I'd love to!" Elizabeth's pager sounded she looked at it "Robert sure has lousy timing I better get Ella up to daycare but we'll defiantly talk later." She gave Kerry a quick hug and disappeared out the door. Kerry sighed she decided to call Jeanie. She walked over to the phone and dialed her number. She had a great chat with Jeanie she had agreed to be one of Kerry's bridesmaids.   
  
Kerry sat down on the couch wondering who else she could ask to be a bridesmaid. Just then the lounge door opened and Susan walked in. She smiled "Hi Kerry" Kerry smiled "Hey Susan do you have a minute" Susan nodded and sat beside Kerry. "Sure what's up" Kerry smiled again "Well John and I are engaged" Susan smiled the evening had been a success. "That's wonderful Kerry I'm happy for both of you!" Kerry grinned "Thank you Susan I was wondering would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Susan was stunned she didn't think Kerry liked her. She looked at Kerry "Are you serious?" Kerry nodded "Of course I am" Susan smiled and hugged Kerry "In that case I'd love to" Susan got up went to her locker and got her lab coat. "I'll see you later Kerry" She too left the lounge. Kerry smiled things were going great all she needed is one more bridesmaid and someone to give her away. She thought about Gabe she really missed him. She wished he were here to give her away. She thought of someone to give her away she hoped he's say yes she hadn't spoken to him in awhile. She got up and went over to the phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later she hung up with a smile on her face. Now all she needed was one last bridesmaid. She decided on Carol. As if on cue Carol entered the lounge she looked tired. Kerry smiled "Hey Carol you ok?" Carol let out a breath and giggled "Oh yeah I'm fine I've just been chasing twin two year olds all morning" Kerry giggled too. "Carol, John and I are engaged" Carol looked at her with wide eyes "Wow that's great congratulations!" Kerry smiled "I need a bridesmaid and I was hoping you would do it" Carol smiled "Kerry I'm touched of course I will." Kerry had that out of the way now she had to find the prefect dress.   
  
Carter approached the surgical ward he was nervous about asking Peter to be his best man. He smiled at the surgical nurse at the desk. "Hi Shirley is Dr. Benton around" She smiled "Hey Dr. Carter I think he's in the locker room" Carter thanked her and headed toward the locker room. He took a deep breath and walked in. Peter was sitting on the bench changing into a scrub top. He looked up and saw Carter standing there. "Hey Carter what's up?" Carter looked at him "Well I asked Kerry to marry me and she said yes" Peter smiled "Hey man that's great! Congratulations!" Carter looked at him and nervously said "I was hoping you'd be my best man" Peter grinned "Of course I will man" Carter was relieved "Thank you Peter. He nodded "Sure Carter I'll see you later I have to go scrub. Peter got up and exited the locker room. Carte smiled that was out of the way   
Later that day Kerry sat in the lounge surrounded by bridal magazines. She thumbed through them . She looked at all the beautiful women in their wedding gowns. She sighed as reached down and rubbed her leg. All the dresses were so pretty but she knew she would never look like any of the models wearing them. Few tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated that stupid crutch. She picked up and screamed "I hate you" She threw her crutch across the room. It just missed Doug as he walked into the lounge. He laughed "I didn't think you hated me that much" Kerry smiled a little. "Sorry Doug I just hate that stupid thing it always ruins everything" Doug gave her a puzzled look "How does it ruin everything?" Kerry showed Doug her hand. "John and I are engaged" Doug smiled "That's fantastic I'm happy for you" Kerry sighed "Thanks but I'm having second thoughts" Doug looked at her. "Why are you having second thoughts" Kerry picked up one of the magazines "This Doug look in here and tell me how many brides you see walking down the isle with a crutch!" She hurls the magazine against the wall as fresh tears spill from her eyes.   
  
Doug sat down next to her. He whispers "Kerry look at me" She looks at him her blue-green eyes still filled with tears. "I know you're not going to throw away your future with Carter because of a piece of metal, It didn't stop him from falling in love with you so don't let it stop you from marrying him" He picked the magazine off the floor. "Kerry you'll look beautiful no matter what dress you choose and I know that nobody will even notice your crutch they'll be to busy looking at your beautiful smiling face." Kerry couldn't believe how sweet Doug really was. She was glad that he had decided to return to County. She smiled at him. "Thank you Doug" He hugged her. "Anytime Kerry" Kerry grabbed the magazine Doug had. "Do you want to see the dress I picked out" Doug nodded "Sure" She leafed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She showed it to Doug. "That's the dress I'll be wearing and no the next page is the dress Elizabeth, Susan, Jeanie and Carol will be wearing." Doug smiles "you will look beautiful Kerry" She blushes "Thank you" Doug's pager goes off. "Well it looks like some sick kid needs me" He gets up and gets Kerry's crutch and sets it beside her. "Are you going to be ok Kerry?" She smiles "I am now thanks to you" Doug smiles "I'm glad I could help" he leans over and kisses Kerry on the cheek . He disappears out the door.   
  
That evening Kerry and Carter sat at the kitchen table making the guest list for their wedding. They had Mark & Elizabeth, Peter, Cleo, Luka & Abby, Doug & Carol, Susan, Dr. Anspaugh, Jerry, Randi, Jeanie & Reggie, Dr. Ramomo, all the nurses, and Carter's Gamma. There were two names missing from the list. Kerry looked at Carter. "Honey you can invite Jing Mei she's your friend and you should really invite your parents." Carter sighed "Well I would like to invite Deb but my parents I mean you can invite them but I doubt if they show up." Kerry saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. She gently squeezed his arm. "Why don't you think they would come you're their son" Carter looked down at the table. He whispers "Yeah but not the son that counts they never approve of anything I do they think my career as a doctor is a waste of time, they never even showed up when I was stabbed if you met them you might think twice about becoming a part of the Carter family" Kerry gently lifted his chin. "John you are the only Carter I care about and no matter what your parents may say or do I'd never change my mind about becoming a Carter because I love you" Carter looked at her and smiled "Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did" Kerry smiled "That goes double for me"   
She looks down at the list one name was still missing "John what about Dave" Carter rolled his eyes "What about him" Kerry looked at him "I think we should invite him" Carter looked at her "Why should we after the way he treated you" Kerry took a breath :Because John I think its the right thing to do he's our friend" Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing "Friend!?! A friend wouldn't have called you such horrible names" Kerry reached up and touched his cheek "John he was angry people say things when their angry" Carter couldn't resist her when she pouted she looked so adorable. He smiled "Fine you win Dave is invited" Kerry smiled she had two more people to invite but they weren't on the list she wanted to surprise John.   
  
It was now Kerry and Carter's wedding day. Kerry was a nervous wreak she was in her room with Elizabeth, Carol, Susan, and Jeanie. Kerry looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled nervously. Elizabeth had done a wonderful job helping her with her makeup. She was starting to get into her dress when there was a soft knock on the door. Carol rushed over to the door to make sure it wasn't Carter. When she opened it she was very surprised to see Maggie Doyle and Anna Del Amieco standing there. Carol squealed with delight as she hugged her two friends. Kerry smiled "Well let them in Carol" Kerry now stood there in her wedding gown. It was a cream colored form fitting off the shoulder gown with three small roses etched on at each shoulder. In the back was a long silk train that glided along the floor and in her hair she had three white roses pinned that matched the roses on her dress. All six women were smiling. Elizabeth spoke for them "Kerry you look beautiful" Anna nodded in agreement "Yes Kerry you look fantastic!" Maggie giggled "You look great Kerry John will be all over you" Kerry blushed. She looked at Elizabeth, Carol, Susan and Jeanie. They wore light purple gowns that were also off the shoulders. Kerry smiled "You all look beautiful too" They all said thank you at the same time. Kerry grabbed her bouquet of white roses off the bed and the bridesmaids each carried smaller bouquets of white roses. Kerry looked at the crutch propped up against the wall. She wished she didn't need it. She sighed as she grabbed it. Her and her friends left and headed for the church.   
  
Carter ,Peter, Mark, Luka, Doug, and Reggie were all ready at the church they were all dressed in matching tuxes and each one had one small rose pined to their lapel. Carter rubbed his hands together as he paced back and forth. He looked out into the pews. They were filling up with his and Kerry's friends. He noticed that both Jing Mei and Dave had showed up and they were together. He had to remember to ask Deb about that later. Everyone they had invited had showed up except for his parents. He sighed as his grandmother approached him. She saw the disappointment in her grandson's eyes. "John you look handsome" he hugged her "Thank you Gamma" She smiled "You're upset because your parents didn't come aren't you" Carter nodded "I knew they weren't going to come but I really thought that just maybe I'd be wrong but it doesn't really matter because you're here Gamma" She hugged him "Of course I'm here John you're my grandson and I love you" "I'll see you after the ceremony" Carter watched his grandmother take a seat in the pews.   
  
Kerry was now at the church in the waiting room with her friends. She was really nervous now for in a matter of minutes she would be marrying John. There was a knock at the door. Susan opened it she was very surprised to see David Morganstein and he was as equally surprised to see her. "Dr. Lewis what a surprise" She smiled "It a surprise to see you too David" "What brings you here?" Kerry walks over to him "I invited him Susan he's giving me away." David smiled "Wow Kerry you look incredible" Kerry smiled "Thank you David." Kerry heard the wedding march and she knew what that meant.   
  
Carter stood at the front of the church with Peter at his side. He looked out at the pews and was very surprised to see his friends Anna and Maggie sitting in the front row. They smiled and waved at him. He waved back. The wedding march began to play. Carol walked down the isle on Doug's arm, Jeanie walked down the isle on Reggie's arm Susan walked down the isle on Luka's arm and Elizabeth walked down the isle on Mark's arm. Kate and Tess totted down the isle sprinkling rose petals. Everyone awed. Then the bride's music started. David smiled at Kerry That's your cue" Kerry grabbed her crutch but David took it from her he whispers "Don't worry I got you" Kerry smiled. He took her arm and they made their way down the isle. Both Carter and Peter were surprised to see Dr. Morganstein. Carter smiled as he watched his beautiful bride walk toward him. David smiles at Carter as he puts Kerry's hand in his. Kerry started to wobble a little with out her crutch. Carter held put his arm around her. He whispers "Don't worry I won't let you fall" he adds "You look beautiful Kerry"   
  
Kerry and Carter had written their own vows. Carter: "My life was incomplete until I found you. Every moment I've shared with you is a moment I treasure. I'm looking forward to sharing a lifetime of moments with you and I will treasure every one of them" It was Kerry 's turn she had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Kerry: "When I look into your eyes I see my future. Its full of happiness and love. You've made all my dreams come true and I will always love you more than words could ever say" Carter's eyes began to tear as he listened to Kerry's beautiful words.   
  
The priest smiled at the couple. "Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings" Peter handed Carter a small gold band. Carter slid it on to Kerry's small finger. He smiled. "With this ring I thee wed." Peter then handed Kerry the other gold band. She smiled as she slipped it on to John's finger. "With this ring I thee wed." The priest looked at them "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Carter. "You may kiss your bride" Carter smiled as he pulled Kerry close to him. He gave her a soft but passionate kiss. Their friends and family cheered. Carter and Kerry turned to face everyone. The priest smiles "I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. John Truman Carter III."   
  
Later that night at the reception everyone took turns hugging and congratulating the happy couple. Kerry was a little nervous when she saw Dave and Jing Mei walking toward them. Dave shook Carter's hand and congratulated him then he turned to Kerry. He smiled "Kerry you looked beautiful today congratulations" and to Kerry's surprise he gave her a quick hug. She whispers "Thank you Dave." Jing Mei hugged Carter. "I'm happy for you John" Carter smiled "Thanks, so what's up with you and Dave" Jing Mei just giggled. She walked over to Kerry. "I'm happy for you Kerry" she too gave her a quick hug. Kerry watched Dave take Jing Mei's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Carter wrapped his arm around his new wife's waist "So how about a dance with your husband" Kerry smiled. "I'd love to" Carter took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They slowly danced their first dance as husband and wife.   
  
Maybe it's intuition   
But some things you just don't question   
Like in your eyes   
I see my future in an instant   
And there it goes   
I think I've found my bestfriend   
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy   
But I believe   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I've been waiting all my life   
  
There's just no rhyme or reason   
Only the sense of completion   
And in your eyes   
I see the missing pieces   
I'm searching for   
I think I've found my way home   
I know it might sound more than a little crazy   
But I believe   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I've been waiting all my life   
  
A thousand angels dance around you   
I'm complete now that I've found you   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I've been waiting all my life.   
  
Carter held Kerry close to him as they danced in each others arms. Kerry looked up into his eyes. She whispers "I love you John Carter" Carter smiles "I love you too Kerry Carter" She smiled as she laid her head on John's shoulder. She had never been happier that she was at that moment dancing in her husband's arms.   
  
  
Kerry has some news to share with John and her friends What is it and is it good news or bad news   
Find out in.......Chapter 5: Sharing The News........Coming Soon!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Sharing The News

FYI: This chapter takes place about 2 months after the last one. Kerry and Carter have been enjoying newlywed life.   
  
Kerry has some news to share with John and her friends   
  
Chapter 5: Sharing The News   
  
Kerry Weaver-Carter yawned as she walked into the ER. She'd been extra tired ever since her and John returned from their honeymoon in Jamaica several weeks ago. Today was her first day back at work. She looked around. She giggled when she saw Susan holding her nose as she examined a homeless guy. Doug and Cleo trying to hold down a screaming 5 year old. Elizabeth was busy with a surgical consulate and Mark was comforting a patient's family. Kerry smiled she couldn't believe how much she had missed the ER while she was on her honeymoon.   
  
Carol was very happy to see Kerry. "Kerry I'm so glad you're back this pace has a tendency to fall apart when ever your gone and right now we are so swamped do you think you can see the leg wound in exam room 3." Kerry nodded "Of course just let me grab my lab coat. She went to the lounge and retrieved her lab coat from her locker. She grabbed the chart from Carol and headed for exam room 3.   
  
Kerry walked into the exam room with a smile. "Hello Mr. Geller I'm Dr. Weaver and I'm going to take a look at your leg" Mr. Geller nodded. Kerry crossed the room to the patient. She looked down at his leg. There was a big bloody wound with puss around it. Kerry felt her stomach flip flop she covered her mouth and ran to the ladies room. She made her way in to one of the stalls and sank to the ground. She leaned over the toilet and got sick to her stomach. Kerry leaned back on the wall she couldn't understand why she had gotten so sick. She'd seen alot worse with out getting sick.   
  
Elizabeth was walking by exam room 3 when Mr. Geller called to her. She smiled "Yes what can I do for you" Mr. Geller nodded "Yeah find my doctor she looked at my wound and then took off she looked like she was sick." Elizabeth looked at him "Well who was your doctor" Mr. Geller sighed "I don't remember her name but she was short with reddish brown hair with blond highlights and she had a crutch" Elizabeth knew exactly who that was "I'll try and find her for you ok" She ran from the room.   
  
Kerry tried to get up but she got dizzy so she sank back down to the floor. She thought to herself "Maybe I have that Jamaican vomiting sickness that Dave once mentioned" Elizabeth walked into the ladies room just as Kerry got sick again. Elizabeth saw Kerry sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet. She walked over to her friend. "Kerry what's wrong are you ok? Kerry looked up at her "I don't know Elizabeth leg wounds never made me sick before" Elizabeth held her hand out to help Kerry stand up. "Let's get you to an exam room and see if we can find out why you're sick" Kerry slowly rose to her feet and followed Elizabeth to an exam room. Elizabeth looked her over and drew some blood. She smiled at Kerry "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kerry nodded. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.   
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth returned. Kerry looked at her "So what is it? is it Jamaican vomiting sickness?" Elizabeth giggled "Oh its not Jamaican vomiting sickness but I'm pretty sure you got in Jamaica" Kerry looked at her with concern. "Elizabeth what does that mean?" Elizabeth sat down next to her. She smiled "Kerry it means you're pregnant" Kerry looked at her and whispered "Pregnant!" She didn't know how she should feel her and John had only been married a few months would they be ready for a baby. Kerry placed her hand on her stomach as tears started to fill her eyes. Elizabeth saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "Kerry aren't you happy about the baby" Kerry nodded :Yes I am but will John?" Elizabeth sighed "I know I was really worried about telling Mark about Ella but once I told him he was as happy as I was" Kerry grabbed some tissue and dried her face. "Well I guess I better go find John" Elizabeth smiled "Ok you know you can come find me if you need to talk" Kerry hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeth" She headed out the door to find John.   
  
Kerry found Carter he was with a patient. She walked into the room. She whispers "John do you have a minute I need to talk to you its important" Carter looked at her. She looked upset. He told his patient he would send a nurse in to dress the wound. He took Kerry's hand and led her out of the room. He saw Abby. "Hey Abby can you dress the wound in curtain two." Abby nodded "Sure Carter" Carter led Kerry up to the roof. They sat down on the bench. Kerry looked at him but quickly turned when tears started to slide down her cheeks. Carter gently turned her toward him. "Kerry honey what is it what's wrong." Kerry took a deep and whispered "John I'm pregnant" She put her face in her hands as more tears slid down her cheeks.   
  
Carter sat there in silence for a minute letting Kerry's news sink in. He gently moved her hands from her face and looked into her eyes. He whispers "A baby are you sure?" Kerry nodded "Yes John I'm sure" A wide smile spread across John's face. "Wow this is great I'm going to be a father" Kerry dried her face with the sleeve of her lab coat. She looked at him. "It is?" Carter was still smiling "Of course it is don't you see our love created something special" He gently placed his hand on her stomach and whispered "Our baby" Kerry smiled a little "So then you're happy about the baby" Carter still smiled "Kerry I've never been happier" He leaned in and kissed her softly. He whispers "I love you Kerry" Kerry smiled and whispered "I love you too John" They sat there in each other's arms for several minutes. The silence was broken by the sound of two pagers going off. They were both needed in the ER.   
  
When Kerry and Carter walked back into the ER it was a mad house. They were swept into an incoming trauma. It was crowded in the small trauma room. Besides Carter and Kerry, Abby, Carol, and Luka were all in there trying to save the patient laying before them. Kerry was standing close to the gurney when Luka accidentally bumped in to it sending it into Kerry's stomach. Carter saw Kerry wince. She bolted from the room with tears in her eyes. Carter turned to Luka and yelled "Watch what you're doing" Luka didn't have a chance to respond. Abby looked at Carter " Carter you need to calm down things like that happen when you're in the middle of a trauma" Carter stripped off his gloves and gown. He glared at Abby "Yeah well when Kerry is in the room I want you to be more careful ok" Abby looked at him "Why?" she asked. Carter looked at the faces of his friends and whispered "Because she's pregnant" he turned and raced from the room leaving his three stunned friends speechless.   
  
Carter found Kerry sitting alone out in ambulance bay. She had her hand on her stomach and a few tears were in her eyes. He sat down next to her. "Kerry sweetie are you alright" She smiled at him "Yes John we're fine but you know something what happened in there it made me realize I'm going to be a mother, me John I'm going to be a mother". Carter smiled and hugged her.   
  
It didn't take long for the news of Kerry's pregnancy to make its way through the ER. By the end of the day everyone had congratulated her. Kerry now stood at her locker gathering her things and preparing to leave for home when Carter walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her his hand resting on her stomach. He handed her a gift bag with bright ribbons attached to it. Kerry smiled "What is this" Carter whispers "Open it and find out" Kerry opens the bag and pushes aside the tissue paper. She pulled out a tiny little tee-shirt with "If you think I'm cute you should see my mommy" written on it" She looked up at him her eyes misty with tears. She whispers "Oh John you are so sweet thank you" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. " I love you John Carter" Carter giggles and kisses the tip of her nose "I love you too Kerry Carter" He takes her hand and they leave the ER and head for home.   
  
Will Kerry and Carter's bundle of joy ruin the surprise the ER staff has planned for Kerry   
Find out in.......Chapter 6: The Baby Shower.....Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6:The Baby Shower

FYI: This chapter takes place about six months after the last one.   
  
  
Will Kerry and Carter's bundle of joy ruin the surprise that Elizabeth and the rest of the ER staff have planned for Kerry?   
  
Chapter 6: The Baby Shower   
  
  
Kerry was having a hard day. She made her way to the admit desk. She sat down next to Randi.. She reached down and rubbed her bad leg. It had started bothering her more than usual now that she was a little over 8 months pregnant. Randi noticed the frown on Kerry's face and the tears brimming in her eyes. "Dr. Weaver are you ok?" Kerry nodded "Yes Randi I'm fine." Randi sighed "Ok if you say so" she went back to reading her new issue of Cosmo.   
  
Elizabeth had just finished with a surgical consult when she noticed Kerry sitting by the admit desk with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth walked over to the admit desk and set the chart she had been working on in the rack. She lightly touched her friend's shoulder. "Kerry are you alright?" Kerry looked up at her "I'm ok Elizabeth it's just my leg again it hurts pretty bad this time." Just then Doris Pickman burst through the door with a gurney. Kerry got up to help an as she did pain shot through her leg causing her to wince. Elizabeth quickly turned back toward her. "Kerry sit back down and rest I'll handle the trauma" Kerry tried to smile "Thank you Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled "Sure Kerry" She raced off to the trauma room as she did she glanced back at Kerry. She knew the baby shower she had planned was just what Kerry needed.   
  
Later that day Elizabeth, Susan, and Carol were in the lounge. They were putting the finishing touches on the baby shower. The lounge was decorated in blue and pink streamers and a huge sign the had "Congratulations Kerry!!" painted on it. There were also tons of pink and blue balloons everywhere. Two tables sat in the room. One table was set with all kinds of food including a large cake pink and blue frosting ran along the edges of the cake and written in the middle was Congratulations Kerry! it was covered in sprinkles shaped like pacifiers and baby bottles and in one corner sat two little rattles one pink one blue with little ribbons on them. The other table had gifts piled on it. The three women looked around the room. Elizabeth smiled it looked prefect.   
  
An hour later the lounge was packed with the ER staff. Luka & Abby, Doug & Carol, Mark & Elizabeth, Peter, Cleo, Susan, Randi, Jerry, Ramono, Dr. Anspaugh, and all the nurses were there as well as Jeanie & Reggie, Jing Mei & Dave, Maggie Doyle, Anna Del Amico, David Morganstein , and Carter's Gamma. Elizabeth was happy that everyone showed up now all they needed was the guest or honor.   
  
Carter waited outside the ladies room. He and Kerry had been on their way to the lounge when Kerry got sick. He really felt bad for her. She'd been sick alot during her pregnancy. He was happy that Elizabeth had planned a baby shower for Kerry he hoped it cheered her up.   
  
Kerry emerged from the ladies room with her hand on her stomach. Carter noticed it "Honey are you ok?" Kerry nodded " I'm fine John" she wasn't fine she had a few contractions while she was in the ladies room but she didn't want to tell him. She had accidentally found out about the baby shower that Elizabeth was planning and she didn't want to ruin it so she kept quiet. She took a hold of Carter's hand and put on a smile "Come on John let's go to the lounge I need to sit down." Carter smiled. They headed toward the lounge.   
  
They now stood outside the lounge. Carter grinned "Honey why don't you go in first" Kerry placed her hand on the door just as she had another contraction. This one had been more painful than the few she had in the ladies room but she still managed to hide it form Carter. She put on her best smile and pushed open the door. Everyone inside screamed "Surprise!!" Kerry looked around at all her and John's friends with a pretend look of surprise on her face. She took a few steps into the room and she was suddenly hit with another contraction it was the most painful one yet and there was no way she could hide it. She turned toward Carter. She grabbed his arm and clung to it. Tears began to fill Kerry's eyes.   
  
Everybody in the room started to crowd around Kerry. Carter pulled his wife from the couch and led her to the couch. They sat down and Kerry looked at him and whispered "I'm sorry" Then she looked over at all of their friends and whispered "I'm sorry". Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Carter looked into her eyes. "Honey you have nothing to be sorry for" Kerry nodded "Yes I do I had a few contractions earlier when I was in the ladies room I didn't tell you because I sort of knew about the shower and everybody worked so hard to do this for me I didn't want to ruin it." Just then Kerry had another contraction. She grabbed Carter's hand and squeezed it. Elizabeth crossed the room and sat on the couch on the other side of Kerry. She took a hold of her other hand "Kerry you didn't ruin anything." She rubbed Kerry's belly "The baby just decided it wanted to come to the party." That made Kerry smile but not for long. She had another contraction . She squeezed both of their hands.   
  
Carter looked at his wife. "Kerry I think it's time to get you up to OB." Kerry's eyes grew wide with fear. "No John I want to stay down here in the ER" Carter sighed "Kerry you can't stay down here who will deliver the baby" Susan made her way over to the couch. "I'll do it Carter if I can deliver my niece I can deliver this baby" Abby joined Susan. "I'll help after all I was an OB nurse." Then Doug spoke up "Hey do you need a pediatrician?" Kerry looked at Carter. He smiled "Ok Kerry you win." Kerry looked back at Doug "Yes and you're it" She turned to Elizabeth "Will you come too" Elizabeth smiled "Of course I will"   
  
  
Carter helped his wife get up off the couch and they slowly left the lounge followed by Susan, Abby, Elizabeth and Doug. Everyone in the room shouted good luck. They were half way to an exam room when Kerry had to stop. She was having a very painful contraction so painful she started to sink to the floor. Carter picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Elizabeth and Abby helped her change into a gown then Carter lifted her on to the bed.   
  
Two hours later Kerry's contractions had gotten closer together and more painful. Kerry had a hold of Carter's and Elizabeth's hand. She was all sweaty and her hair was plastered to her face. She had another contraction and once it ended she burst into tears. She whispers "I'm scared John it hurts so much." Carter caresses her damp cheek. "I know honey I'm scared too but we'll get through this together." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Carter smiled "Elizabeth and I are in pain too our hands hurt so bad Elizabeth may never operate again and me well I'm afraid I'll never do sutures again" Elizabeth chuckled. Kerry groaned "Very funny John you won't be laughing the next time you try to touch me!" Abby and Susan giggled "Ouch she got you Carter!"   
  
Another hour passes and Kerry's contractions are even closer together. Susan smiles "Kerry you're ready to push so when your next contraction starts I want you to bare down and push ok" Kerry nodded "I'll try Susan but I don't know if I can" Susan patted her knee "Chloe didn't think she could do it either but like I told her you're strong I know you can do it" A few minutes later Kerry starts having another contraction. Susan nods "Ok Kerry I want you to push!" Kerry moans "I can't" Carter gently lifts her up "Yes you can Kerry come on push!" Kerry leaned on Carter for support. She bared down and pushed with what little energy she had left. Susan announced that the head was out. Abby handed her a suction bulb and she suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose. Susan looked up at Kerry. "One more really good push and your baby will be here." Kerry was so tired she had no energy left but she still managed to push and after a few minutes the silent room was filled with the beautiful sounds of a crying baby.   
  
Susan smiled "Congratulations!! It's a boy!" She set the baby on Kerry's belly. Kerry caressed the top of her newborn son's head a few tears ran down her cheeks. She whispers "Oh John look at him he's beautiful." Carter reached out and touched the baby's little hand. He smiles "He looks just like his mother." Abby walked over and handed Carter a clamp. "Ok daddy time to cut the cord." He cut the cord. Then Abby picked up the baby and brought him over to Doug to be cleaned up and examined.   
  
Doug finishes examining the baby. He wraps him in a warm blue blanket. He walks over to Kerry and gently places the baby in her arms. Kerry looks up at Doug. "Is he ok" Doug smiles he's prefect he's a beautiful healthy 6 lb.8oz baby boy" "Now all he needs is a name" Susan, Elizabeth, Abby, and Doug waited for Kerry and Carter's answer. Kerry sighed she had wanted one name but Carter had wanted another. Carter smiled "Well Kerry and I couldn't seem to agree on a boy's name she wanted one name and I wanted another so I did some thinking and figured out a way we could both be happy" Kerry just stared at him she couldn't imagine what he was talking about. Carter looked at Kerry holding their new son. "Our son's name is John Gabriel Carter" Kerry's eyes glistened with tears "Oh John I don't know what to say I thought you wanted him to have your name" Carter smiled "He does he has my first name and my last name" Kerry smiled "I love you John" Carter leaned over and kissed her softly "I love you too honey"   
  
Elizabeth thought that was their cue to exit. "Kerry we're going to go tell everyone about the baby" Kerry nodded as she watched Elizabeth, Susan, Abby, and Doug leave the room. Kerry looked down at the tiny baby in her arms and smiled. Carter smiled too. "He looks like you Kerry he has your eyes and your red hair" Kerry giggled "Yeah but the poor kid got stuck with your nose" Carter pretended to be hurt "Very funny Kerry" She giggled again "He does have one of your best features though" Carter smiled "Oh really and what would that be" Kerry grinned "Your lips" She pulls Carter down close to her and kisses him. Kerry yawned "I'm so tired" Carter sat on the small bed next to Kerry. He gently took the baby in one arm then he pulled Kerry to him. She snuggled in his arms and whispered I love you John. He whispers "I love you too Kerry" Kerry was asleep in Carter's arms with in minutes. He looked at his newborn son he let out a little baby yawn and he too fell asleep in Carter's arms. Carter sighed happily he was at his happiest holding his wife and newborn son in his arms close to his heart.   
  
Will Kerry and Carter survive parenthood! LOL   
Find out in .....Chapter 7: Adventures In Parenting.......Coming Soon!!!


End file.
